


Summer break

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It's summer break and Warren have invited his classmates to his house on the beach.





	Summer break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge All Summer Long by Fanwriter.it  
> Prompt: A e B arrivano in spiaggia, ma è fin troppo piena di gente  
> Genere: NSFW (more like NSFW-ish XD)  
> Bonus: College!AU

Summer break finally came, living college students some time to relax and not think about exams and homework and lessons.

Most of them promptly filled their suitcases and went to the beach to have fun and relax. Most of them.

 

-Come on, Logan, you can’t barricade yourself in your room all summer long just because there’s air conditioning!- Kurt tried to persuade his flatmate to get out.

 

-Watch me! I ain’t gonna leave this room till October!- the Canadian shouted from inside his locked room.

 

Kurt sighed. That stubborn man would drive him crazy sooner or later.

 

-You’ll have to come out anyway when you’ll be hungry.- he tried to make him think.

 

-I have plenty of instant ramen. And two or three dozen of beers!- the other replied.

 

Ah!, Kurt thought, there it was his weakness…

 

-Those few beers won’t last you one week, mein Freund, and you know it. And I won’t be here to buy you more.- he grinned victoriously at the grunt he heard behind the door. – _But_ … if you come with me I promise I’ll bring you as much beer as you wish.- he lured him.

 

-I don’t believe you, you’re as broke as me.- Logan bitterly answered.

 

-We’ll stay at Warren’s house, he said he’ll pay for anything.-

 

The door unlocked and opened just to let one of Logan’s blue eyes look at Kurt’s cheerful expression.

 

-Warren’ve invited us?- he inquired.

 

The German nodded.

 

-If you had come to our last literature lesson you’d know too. He invited the whole class.- he made a brief pause. –There will be Ororo in a bikini all day…-

 

-…Give me a minute to pack my stuff.-

 

 

Logan grumbled about the heat all the time while driving them to Warren’s summer house. He complained even while unpacking. He stopped when, walking in the kitchen to grab a cold beer, he saw Ororo in a wonderfully skimpy white bikini.

 

She smiled at him and invited him to a beach volley game.

 

He almost forgot the beer when he complied.

 

After he and Ororo won the game he sat on a towel near Kurt, who offered him another beer.

 

-Are you happy I brought you here?- the German asked in an amused tone of voice.

 

-Shut up.- Logan answered with a half grin.

 

-You’re welcome.- Kurt chuckled.

 

 

They swam and played and relaxed all day, even if Warren’s little private beach was a bit too crowded at times. Many of their college friends (and lots of people they didn’t know) had come.

 

After the sun set they lit a bonfire and roasted sausages and marshmallows while telling jokes and drinking way too much alcohol. Because of this obviously someone proposed to go swimming.

Many refused, but Ororo, Kurt and Logan were the firsts to get in the water.

 

-It’s so warm!- Logan complained, but he swam a few meters in the sea to reach a place where he was belt deep in the water.

 

Ororo and Kurt reached him and splashed him.

 

-Stop being a grumpy old man!- Kurt mocked him.

 

-You know what?- Ororo said out of the blue, reaching for here bikini top. –I’m tired of this swimsuit.-

 

She removed her bra and tossed it towards the sand, doing the same with her bottom piece too.

 

-This is way better!- she said with a bright smile.

 

Logan and Kurt stared at her for a few seconds.

 

-I like your way of thinking!- Logan said, tossing away his shorts.

 

Kurt stared at him too, blushing heavily.

 

-It’s your turn now, Elf!- Logan grinned amused.

 

-I don’t think…- he weakly tried to protest.

 

-Naked! Naked! Naked!- the other two laughingly encouraged him.

 

Kurt sighed and removed his shorts too.

 

The other two cheered and laughed.

 

-Damn, you’re both so hot.- Logan said out of the blue.

 

-I think you’re hot too.- Ororo replied.

 

They looked at each other, then they kissed.

 

Kurt felt left out, so he turned to go back (and fetch his swimsuit).

 

-Where d’you think you’re going?- Logan stopped him, grinning.

 

The German didn’t have time to reply because Ororo kissed him.

 

All three of them started to kiss and caress each other, their friends on the beach completely forgotten.

Things were getting hot very fast.

 

-Hey, get a room!- someone shouted from the beach.

 

-Mind your fucking business!- Logan replied.

 

But the mood wasn’t the best anymore now that they knew they were being watched.

 

-You know,- Ororo said, smiling mischievously. –my room has a king size bed…-

 

All three of them rushed out of the water and into the house.


End file.
